Serena and Miguel's Groups Get Shrunk Down/Goanna's Attempted Meal
(Elsewhere at the foot of Mount Hana, the Forest Spirit expedition, including Iago and Zazu, arrived and looked around cautiously) Espio: Any sign of smoke? Group: Not yet. (They look around some more. Then suddenly, a flock of robins, the same ones Serena’s group encountered, zipped by to their surprise. After avoiding the flock, the group got confused and then went to the direction where the flock came from. They look around when Amy and Kairi gasped softly upon seeing something. The group heard the two and looked what they’re looking at; a mysterious red x marking. Unsure what it is, Abu touched part of the redness with his finger and took a closer look. He is squeaked in confusion) Aladdin: Odd…. Jasmine: It’s actual paint. Tecna: Except it looks like it’s sprayed and not rubbed. Amy: So, it’s basically a type of paint we’ve never seen. Kayla: But how did paint get on this tree? (Max and Riku noticed something else while Abu wiped his finger clean on the tree) Max: Not just this tree. Riku: Look. (They notice and saw what he’s seeing; More trees marked with red x markings) Shadow: But what do they mean? Roxas: I don't know. (Unsure what that means, the group headed deeper to investigate. Noticing Figment's group looking nervous, the group got concerned and went up to them) Figment: This place definitely makes me nervous. Popple and Fearsome Four: Us too, guys. Terra: So, you’re gonna sit this out? Bushroot: Looks like it. Megavolt: We don’t want to be captives to those humans again. (Deciding to let them stay behind, the group gave in) Sora: Alright. Tails: Stay out of trouble. Aqua: We'll be back soon. (Figment's group nods and the group left to investigate while Figment's group stayed behind) Quackerjack: Why is it that we don't believe them? (They shrug an "I don't know" to Quackerjack. With the expedition, they continued on, searching for the source of the smoke cautiously. Deep at the foot of Mount Hana, a camp rested there with some trees already cut down. And nearby it, was a giant lumber machine vehicle with orange and silver armor called a Leveler. Inside the Leveler’s cab, three male humans are sitting around, hanging about such as eating, drinking, and reading. The first male human is a. He is Lenny, head lumberjack who prefers to read magazines and brag a lot. The second male human is a. He is Homer Simpson, Lenny’s best friend and head lumberjack that likes to eat and drink a lot. And the last male human is a. He is Carl, the sanitation captain of the lumberjacks, who likes to sit around and read magazines, clean up, and eat and drink. After Lenny pushed a button, the screen on the desk came on, showing the security camera’s point of view outside the Leveler, revealing some lumberjacks marking some trees) Lenny: How’re you coming in your quadrant, Johnny? Johnny: All done here. Lenny: How about you, Rick? Rick: Nicely done, Lenny. Lenny: How about you and your group, Miguel? (No answer and no sign of this Miguel and his group. Lenny then asked Miguel’s name, as well as mention his group, again while Homer finished a popsicle) Lenny: Miguel, guys? (Outside, the expedition were investigating when they heard in the distance a faint voice from afar) Lenny: (Over intercom) Miguel, guys? (They listened) Lenny: (Over intercom) Miguel, guys?! (Then Lenny's voice shouted out) Lenny: (Shouting over the intercom) MIGUEL, GUYS?! (Suddenly, they noticed 11 boys walking around the forest carrying spray-paint cans and wearing white construction helmets. The first boy is a. He is Miguel Rivera, the one Lenny is calling out to. The second boy is a 13 year old Asian boy with short black slicked hair, thick black eyebrows, dark brown eyes, and wearing a pale blue and red plaid long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a blue knit vest, black pants, gray socks, and green and white tennis shoes. He is Jin. The third boy is a chubby 6 year old Asian boy with rosy cheeks, short black spiky hair, thick black eyebrows, dark brown eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt underneath a teal sleeveless basketball jersey with black lining and two white “0’s” on the front, a teal and white striped wristband (With an orange basketball decoration) on his left wrist, dark gray shorts with black lines on each side, white socks, and dark violet and white gym shoes. He is Peng, Jin's cousin. The fourth boy is a. He is Sky, the leader of the Specialists. The fifth boy is a. He is Brandon, Sky's best friend and member of the Specialists. The sixth boy is a. He is Riven, Sky's friendly rival and friend, Brandon's friend, and tough member of the Specialists. The seventh boy is a. He is Helia, Sky, Brandon, and Riven's friend and the peacemaker of the Specialists. The eighth boy is a tall muscular slender, yet lanky, teenage boy with light brown orange hair, small hazel green eyes, and wearing glasses, a blue and red long-sleeved denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up over a white short-sleeved button-up, collar-flapped shirt, red pants, and blue and white shoes. He is Timmy, Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Helia's friend and the brains of the Specialists. The ninth boy is a. He is Nabu, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, and TImmy's friend and the skilled fighter of the Specialists. The tenth boy is a. He is Andy, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, and Nabu's friend and the artist of the Specialists. And the last boy is a. He is Jason, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, Nabu, and Andy's friend and the inventor of the Specialists. Anyway, after Miguel’s group heard Lenny’s shouting, Miguel paused his music on his CD player and spoke up in agitation) Miguel: Yeah?! What’s the big deal?! Lenny: (Over intercom) Are you and your group finishing marking those trees yet? Miguel: (Annoyed) Yeah! Jin: (Annoyed) We’ll get to it! Riven: Don’t have a cow, man! Miguel’s group: Relax! (They walk deeper into the jungle-forest to work on marking some trees while Miguel resumed listening to his music. Back in the cab, the three men just rolled their eyes in annoyance) Carl: That music-loving city boy come up here for a summer job, and he and his group can’t take this job seriously! Lenny: Even though the other boys with the city boy live near these woods. Homer: (Taking a slice of chocolate cake) I know one thing for certain; Those boys don’t belong in the woods. (He eats a piece of his slice) Homer: Want a piece, Lenny, Carl? Lenny and Carl: Yeah, sure, Homer. (They enjoy the slice together) Homer: Here we are, working on lumberjacking these woods for money. Lenny: I know. And we don’t even know who is ordering this or paying us for this! Carl: But like he said; Time is money. (They turned on the Leveler after the lumberjacks, except Miguel’s group, returned upon finishing up. Back in the jungle-forest, Serena’s group are looking around for a waiting spot still) Little Russ: There has to be a good waiting spot somewhere…. Ron: Well, there’s nothing so far. (Noticing a clearing with a moss-covered fallen tree laying on the ground, Serena pointed it out) Serena: How about here? (They noticed and thought it was perfect too) Nick: Excellent eyes, Serena! Amy: Now Mom, Dad, and the others will have to easily spot us if they get here. (They seat themselves on the tree and waited patiently. Nearby, the Forest Spirit expedition secretly followed Miguel’s group as they walked along the jungle-forest. Sky then pulled his spray-paint can out and spoke up to the tree) Sky: (Sighs and then quietly) Hate to do this, but…. (He sprays a red x on the tree, much to the expedition’s silent curiosity. Then they heard another spray-paint can spraying and they turned to see Jin spraying another tree a picture of a heart with an arrow shot through it. Miguel and the other boys noticed and laughed a bit) Brandon: Wow. Peng: Really? Jin: Just spreading the art of love for Andy. Helia: That is neat! Andy: I like it. (Miguel, watching the whole thing, smiled a bit and turned his CD player off and taking his headphones off. Andy then pulled his spray-paint can out) Andy: But you know…. If it has to be a heart, it needs to be colored in. (He shakes the spray-paint can and sprayed the inside of the heart, coloring it in) Peng: (Impressed) My cousin, the artist, along with Andy. (The Winx Club and Yi watched the Specialists and Jin respectively in a passionate way. Something about them to the girls seem so, wonderful) Yi: (Whispering) I like the one that drew the heart. Musa: (Whispering) Even the magenta-haired one is tough, but cute. Shyla: (Whispering) Yeah, well, the bulky one with the glasses is cuter. Tecna: (Whispering) I agree with the glasses part on the skinny one. (Daphne was even interested in those boys) Daphne: (Whispering) Those boys seem…. Familiar…. (Hearing her, the group got confused) Sora: (Whispering) What do you mean? Sonic: (Whispering) Have you met them? (Suddenly, Iago noticed something nearby) Iago: Huh? (He flew over there and noticed a group of familiar human kids sitting patiently on the tree. He flew back to the others, who noticed Iago flying off) Iago: (Whispering) Guys…. There’s more humans over there. (Calmly surprised, the group flew over there and noticed as well. Then Aladdin’s group recognized the kids) Aladdin: (Whispering) They’re those dancing kids from that man’s house. Genie: (Whispering) But the question is, why are they here? (Imitating a cop, whispering) Probably lost. Flora: (Whispering) I wonder…. Jasmine: (Whispering while figuring it out) Probably to search for us with that man. Tecna: (Whispering) Is that bad? (A short pause) Aladdin: (Whispering) Not sure if it’s good or bad. (Suddenly, Tikal and Olette accidentally rustled a branch from a bush. With Serena’s group, they heard the bush rustling and noticed something moving in there) Serena: What is that? Sheeta: Not sure. Nick: Could it be them? Mei: (Excitedly) I hope so! I’m really excited! (She giggles a bit) Satsuki: Easy there, Mei. We're not sure yet. Amy: It could just be an animal. Little Russ: This is it…. (They get up and walked over to the bush. Inside, the group realized they’re heading towards them and they prepared to zip out when they heard a group of boys’ voices calling out to the girls) Miguel’s group: Hey! (Serena’s group looked up and saw Miguel’s group approach. Even in the bushes, the expedition group watched to see what’ll unfold) Jason: What’re you doing here? Timmy: Don’t you know it’s dangerous to be alone in these woods for a bunch of kids like you? Ron: (Evenly) Well, don’t you know that we can take care of ourselves? (Miguel’s group got surprised) Little Russ: (Through gritted teeth to Ron) Ix-nay! Riven: (In flat sarcasm) Wow, nice attitude. Nabu: Look, we’re just concerned about you kids. Therru: That’s understandable. Amy: But we’re waiting for someone. (Suddenly interested, the boys asked away) Miguel’s group: Who’re you waiting for? Serena: Professor Oak. Amy and Nick: And our parents, Wayne and Diane Szalinski. Ron and Little Russ: And our parents, Big Russ and Mae Thompson. Kiki: And not to mention the Szalinski dog, Quark. Jiji: And Oak's Pokemon, Rotom. (Realizing who they’re talking about, Miguel’s group got curious) Jin: Isn’t this Professor Oak the guy looking for these…. Forest Spirits, along with the Szalinskis and Thompsons? Serena’s group: Yes. Jason: (Pointing at Serena’s helmet) Well, that’ll explain the helmet she’s wearing now. (Realizing she’s still wearing her helmet, Serena took it off and puts her hat back on) Serena: Forgot I was wearing this still. Sheeta: So, what about you boys? Miguel: Summer job. (Serena's group, realizing upon hearing Miguel’s answer, glared daggers at him and the boys) Miguel’s group: What? Miguel: Something I said? Ron: Summer job, eh? Nick: What kind of summer job is it? Mei: Is it something to do with…? (Suddenly, Brandon noticed something) Brandon: Hey! Look at this! (They turned and noticed to their calm surprise, a giant black-colored baobab tree. They walk over to it in curiosity while the expedition watched on in silence and concern) Sky: Freaky. Peng: Took that word right from my mouth, Sky. (Serena’s group suddenly realized what it is) Serena’s group: Isn’t that…? (They gasped) Serena’s group: Mephiles the Dark’s tree prison! (Miguel’s group got confused) Miguel: What? (He and his group realized suddenly) Miguel: We get it now. Jin: The legend did say an evil god-like spirit of pollution and rot is imprisoned in that tree. Amy and Little Russ: Allegedly. (Above near the canopy, Vanitas is watching the whole thing and thinking up an idea, he smirked evilly and zipped out at them. He zipped around Riven) Riven: Hey! Shoo, fly! (He sprayed his can at the mysterious figure, unknowingly marking a huge x on the tree. Suddenly, the figure flew off) Riven: See? Nothing like a good spray to scare it off. Nick: And not to mention marking the tree. (He points at the x and they noticed, much to Miguel’s group’s surprise) Riven: (Slaps his face in annoyance) Stupid me! (Noticing a stream, Amy took off her backpack and pulled out a towel. Then after closing her backpack up, she hands the towel to Ron who then rushed to the stream, wets the towel, wringed it, ran back to the tree, and handed it to Riven) Riven: Why me? Ron: You break it, you bought it. Riven: (Annoyed) Seriously? You do it! Amy: Just clean it off! (Riven sighed in annoyance and washed the x off, smudging it) Peng: Why not just cut the mark off? Ron: Because, genius, Mephiles will be released if cut up. Satsuki: Or worse, cut down. (Up near the canopy, Vanitas smirked evilly at this accomplishment) Vanitas: (Whispering and chucking evilly) Exactly. And it won’t wash off…. (He flew off. After seemingly cleaning off the mark, Riven hands the wet paint-covered towel to Ron) Riven: There! You happy? (Ron glared at Riven’s attitude and cleaned the paint off the towel in the stream. After wringing it to dry it, he hands it back to Amy, who then repacked it in her backpack. Suddenly, after Amy puts her backpack back on, they heard the bush rustling again) Jin: What’s that? (They went over to the bush and the expedition from inside quickly zipped out, much to the humans’ surprise. The zip-by caused Miguel to stumble backwards on the fallen tree and drop his CD player, which then tumbled away) Miguel: Aw, man! Dios el stupido mi! (After Sky helped him up, they and the other humans followed the tiny figures that zipped off, making Miguel’s group lose their helmets and Serena forgetting her helmet. Suddenly, after the expedition stopped to rest, thinking they lost the humans, they suddenly heard a monstrous mechanical buzzing nearby and they turned and saw to their calm horror, a strange looking blade slowly and noisily sawing another tree, cutting it in half. Elsewhere, Figment's group heard the noise and got concerned) Figment's group: (Softly) Guys! (Nervous and concerned at first, Figment's group then gathered their courage and flew to the source of the noise. Back with the group, they floated still, watching in calm horror still on the tree being cut in half. Suddenly, two pair of giant hands caught each member in the group. It was Miguel and Serena’s hands. Then the others caught up with them) Serena: Got them! Amy: Are you sure they’re Forest Spirits? Serena: We’re certain. (Miguel and Serena slowly opened their hands and took a closer look. Then Miguel’s group and even Amy and Little Russ got calmly surprised) Miguel's group, Amy, and Little Russ: Whoa…. Riven: Is it just me, or are they…? Real? (Suddenly noticing the cut tree slowly falling towards them, the expedition got concerned and shocked) Expedition: Look out! (In a hurry, Daphne and the Winx Club's group casted their spell) Expedition: Everest, Girls, what’re you…? Daphne, Winx Club, and Yi: Bless your eyes with magic light, I give the gift of tiny size! (Realizing what spell the girls are casting, the expedition zipped away while Daphne and the Winx Club's group zipped back, casting their spell and just when the cut tree almost crashed onto them, the expedition got out of the way and the humans, to their surprise upon being surrounded by magic, literally shrunk down to two inches tall, the same size as the Forest Spirits, and were dragged to safety by Silver’s psychokinesis. But en route to the expedition, the shrunken group banged their heads against different branches and lost consciousness, much to the expedition’s concern) Silver: (Cringing) Oops. Sorry. Sonic: Save the apologies for later! Bloom: We gotta get out of here! (Each member of the expedition carried the unconscious shrunken humans and flew up into the air quickly. They suddenly avoided strange looking silver claws from a strange giant monster they’ve never seen, picking up the fallen tree and to their calm shock, they watched the tree getting eaten by a strange looking mouth made of strange objects they’ve never seen. As Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese sobbed softly at the sight of it, Tails and Amy comforted Cosmo and Cream and Cheese respectively in concern as they continued watching in calm horror as well. Suddenly, they noticed some smoke coming out of the monster) Tecna: I think I know where that smoke was from! Look! (They looked and noticed the smoke as Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese’s sobbing calmly ended) Rouge: It is that smoke! Espio: I knew something was not fire! Hayner: This is not good! Pence: Not good at all! (Then a chunk of wood shot out from the monster's metallic-like teeth and smacked Yi, causing her to drop Jin's unconscious body and Jin's unconscious body fell on an empty spider web that is on the fallen tree that is about to be consumed by the monster. Concerned, Yi darted to the unconscious Jin's aid) Group: Yi, stop! (But Yi bravely ignored them and started to pull Jin's body to free him from the web. But then Yi fell onto the web and as she pulled herself and Jin, she panicked upon seeing herself and Jin getting closer and closer to the monster's teeth. The group tried to rescue them, but the sawdust of the tree blocked their path. Then, a miracle; Figment's group appeared and Bushroot managed to stretch his vine-like arm out to Yi and Jin's unconscious body and yanked them free from the web in the nick of time before the monster's teeth consumed them and the web. Once freed thanks to Bushroot, Yi hugged Bushroot in gratitude) Yi: Thank you, thank you! Bushroot: Come on! Figment: We gotta get out of here! Megavolt: Come on! (Knowing Figment's group is right, the expedition nods and left, carrying the shrunken humans still. They found their answer on the smoke, and now they must return to the Kingdom of Miwaku and report it, and maybe ask the shrunken humans about it. As they left the foot of Mount Hana, Figment's group noticed Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese still looking upset and Yi shaken up a bit, upset as well) Megavolt: What did you see? Liquidator: Something bad? (Cosmo, Cream, Cheese, and Yi spoke up sadly) Cosmo: (Sadly) A terrible monster…. Cream: (Sadly) It killed and ate a tree…. Cheese: (Sadly agreeing) Chao…. Yi: (Crying a bit) And it nearly ate me and him! (Feeling sorry for the four, the group reassured them) Jasmine: Don’t be concerned. Tails: We’ll warn the Kingdom about it. Shadow: And maybe even learn more about this from our human witnesses. (They looked at the unconscious shrunken humans. Figment's group noticed as well and unaware at first, they got confused) Popple: Oh, they look nice. Figment's group: Yeah…. (They resumed their pleasant flight at first, and then taking a take two, they looked at the unconscious shrunken humans) Figment's group: Wait a minute! Quackerjack: They have strange clothing that’s different from…. (They realized and gasped in horror) Figment's group: HUMANS?! Yi: (Noticing a nearby tree) A tree! (Then, with a bam, Figment's group crashed into the tree, causing Bushroot to release Yi and Jin, much to the group’s concern) Group: (Concerned) Guys?! (Suddenly, they heard the shrunken humans groan while still unconscious. After flying back to the ground, they lay the shrunken humans down and stared in observation at them) Group: Wow…. Tails: Actual humans, alright. Olette: They look amazing at our size. (Then they turned to Daphne and the Winx Club's group) Charmy: But why did you shrink them? Terra: What was that about back there? Daphne: The girls and I sensed a good potential in them. That’s why. Winx Club's group: Yeah. (Everest groaned in agreement) Big: A good potential as in…? (Daphne and the Winx Club's group nod. Realizing and understanding, the group nods) Genie: Now we get it…. (Imitating Dick Tracy) Let's investigate them. (The Winx Club and Yi took a closer look in wonder at the unconscious Specialists and Jin) Musa: Aren’t they neat-looking, girls? Bloom: Looks like it. (San and Musa noticed something in Riven’s pocket and San pulled it out carefully. It appeared to be a strange small red object) Musa: What is this? (San fiddled with it gently and then to her surprise, a pocket knife popped out from it) San: A small knife. Wolf brother 1: Odd.... Wolf brother 2: I wonder why he's carrying it.... (After San observed the pocket knife, she shrugged) San: Have no idea. (Then Tecna and Shyla gently removed Timmy and Jason’s glasses and placed them on. Seeing the two girls wear them, the girls giggled) Roxy: I think they’re better on those boys than you. Tecna: (Nods) I was thinking that too, Roxy. Shyla: Agreed. (She and Shyla took the glasses off and placed them back over Timmy and Jason’s closed eyes. Stella then noticed Nick's glasses) Stella: Even he's wearing them. (She tried them on carefully and after giggling a bit, she took them off and placed them back on Nick's closed eyes) Knuckles: Now it's time we get serious. Tikal: Indeed. (Knuckles and Tikal went up to the unconscious Amy and after Tikal nudged Amy gently, she moans softly as she slowly woke up) Amy: (Softly) My head…. (She slowly got up, feeling dizzy) Amy: (Dizzily) Mom, Dad...? I had the most craziest dream ever, I thought I saw a bunch of winged creatures that resembled fairies.... (After she calmly snapped out of her dizzy state, she noticed in front of her two strange echidnas and a feral-looking girl holding a pocket knife) San: Finally, you’re awake. Knuckles and Tikal: Are you alright? (Amy’s eyes widened in fear and she stiffened like a board while still laying on the ground, frozen in fear, and a scream was beginning to build up in her, much to Knuckles, Tikal, and San’s concern) Knuckles, Tikal, and San: Uh-oh. Amy Rose: Bad start. (A short pause, then Amy lets out a loud bloody murder scream like a banshee, much to the expedition’s surprise and notice. Even the scream bolted the other humans awake and they looked around in confusion and surprise while Amy, having jumped up from laying on the ground while screaming, looked at Knuckles, Tikal, and San in fear) Humans except Amy: (Stammering) What? Who? Where? Why? (They noticed the strange creatures as well and panicked as well) Amy: Stay away! Ron: If you don’t hurt us, we won’t tell the cops! Jin: Take anything you want! (The expedition got calmly surprised and then looked at each other in confusion. Knuckles, Tikal, and San spoke up to the terrified shrunken humans, with San unknowingly holding the pocket knife at blade point towards Riven) Knuckles: Bad first impressions, huh? San: You think? Tikal: Are you alright? (The humans still a little panicked, slowly panted in fear, even Riven gasped upon seeing San unknowingly aiming the pocket knife's blade at him) Riven: Careful! (He accepts the pocket knife carefully from San) Miguel, Amy, and Little Russ: Talking animals…. Knuckles: Yeah. We talk. Iago: (Impatiently) Our friends asked you if you’re alright. (Calming down slowly, the humans nods) Shrunken humans: Yes. Peng: What is going on? Sonic: We just saved you from an evil monster. Yi: (Pointing at Jin) It tried to even eat you. (The shrunken group got confused) Shrunken group: “Evil monster?” (Suddenly hearing Figment's group groaning from above, the Winx Club realized they forgot about them) Winx Club: Figment's group! (They fly up to where Figment's group is still at the spot where they crashed into the tree while both the jungle-forest denizens and shrunken humans watched) Shyla: You alright? (Dizzily, Figment's group got off the tree and were carried to safety on the ground by the Winx Club) Figment's group: (Dizzily) I’m alright…. I’m okay…. (They snapped out of their dizziness) Megavolt: Sonic interference! What a nightmare! Bushroot: For a sec, I thought we saw humans. (They noticed the shrunken humans looking at them in confusion and then freaked out) Figment's group: (Screams) Humans! (The shrunken humans got confused even more until Megavolt and Quackerjack lunged at Jin and Riven and began strangling them) Quackerjack: Don’t worry! We got them pinned down! Megavolt: Now finish them! (Riven punched them back, making them release him and Jin. After recovering, Riven and Jin pinned Megavolt and Quackerjack down, and Riven aimed his pocket knife at them) Megavolt: Ow! Watch the whiskers! Riven: (To the expedition) Don’t worry! We got those evil monsters you’re talking about pinned down! Jin: (To Megavolt and Quackerjack) Any last words? Quackerjack: I have but one claw, but beware! Megavolt: Don’t force me to zap you! Jin and Riven: Wrong answer! (Just when they punch and/or stab Megavolt and Quackerjack, Cosmo and Namine shouted out) Cosmo and Namine: Stop it, all of you! Riven, Jin, Megavolt, and Quackerjack: But they attacked us! (They turned to each other in anger) Riven, Jin, Megavolt, and Quackerjack: I did not, you did! (After making Riven and Jin get off Quackerjack and Megavolt, the group explained away) Serena: Hold on! Little Russ: We’re just confused! Miguel: Can somebody tell us what’s going on?! Specialists: Yeah! Cosmo: The only thing that tried to attack and kill us was that horrible monster! Shrunken humans: What monster? Cosmo: The one that cut down and ate the tree! Cream: (Sadly) It was terrible. Cheese: (Sadly) Chao…. Yi: (Pointing at Jin and herself) And you and I nearly got eaten saving you.... (The shrunken humans calmly realized upon hearing that) Shrunken humans: Tree…. (Miguel’s group realized even more) Miguel’s group: (Whispering in realization) The Leveler…. Peng: Are we dead? Megavolt: My friends and I can fix that for ya! Quackerjack: Ditto on that! Aladdin: (To Megavolt and Quackerjack) Stop it, both of you! (To the shrunken humans) No, you’re not dead. Brandon: Then are we dreaming? Stella: Nope. Miguel: But what’s with your wings on you? Are you fairies? Sky: Are you actual Forest Spirits we heard about? Sonic: Yes and yes on those questions. Omega: We are actual Forest Spirits. Nick: We knew it! Amy: (Surprised) So the legends are true. Little Russ: (Surprised) I'll be darned. (Miguel, Riven, and Jin scoffed) Riven: You kids believe everything when it comes to legends. Bloom: But here’s my question. Are you really humans? Serena and Miguel’s groups: Yeah! Miguel, Riven, and Jin: Last time we checked. (The three then walked away) Jin: Listen, Forest Spirits, it’s been a pleasure meeting you. Riven: But we’re out of here. Miguel: Adios. (They left in a hurry. The rest of Miguel’s group, knowing they’re right, turned to the group) Brandon: They have a point. Andy: Listen, if you ever come across us, drop on by and…. (They suddenly noticed a butterfly flying by and they got calmly confused by how it was giant. Even Serena’s group noticed) Andy: That’s one big butterfly. (Realizing slowly, Serena’s group got surprised) Therru: Wait a minute! (They see some mushrooms and bushes bigger than them and turned to the expedition while Jasmine answered Andy) Jasmine: To us Forest Spirits, it’s big. But to you humans at your normal size, it’s small. (Miguel’s group chuckled at first) Nabu: Then what? We’re tiny? Amy: Apparently, we are. (Miguel’s group turned to Serena’s group in confusion) Miguel’s group: (With smiles while confused) What? (Serena’s group gave an annoyed look that means “Figure it out.” Recognizing those looks, Miguel’s group’s smiles slowly faded and realization sank in; They are shrunk down. Upon realizing, Miguel’s group began to calmly freak out) Miguel’s group: Oh my god! (Daphne went up to them) Daphne: It’s hard to explain, but…. (Realizing Miguel, Riven, and Jin doesn’t know since they left, Miguel’s group got concerned) Peng: Miguel, Riven, and Jin don’t even know it! (The expedition got confused) Knuckles: You mean those three boys that just left? Brandon: Yeah! Flora: Calm down! Andy: Why?! Flora: We’ll help you find your friends! (Slowly calming down, Miguel’s group nods and decide to let these Forest Spirits help them find Miguel, Riven, and Jin) Peng: Although technically, Jin's my cousin. (Then they hurry to the direction Miguel, Riven, and Jin went. With Miguel, Riven, and Jin, they wandered around, confused by how huge the bushes are) Jin: Whoa…. Look at the size of these bushes. Miguel: Talk about weird. Riven: But how are these bushes huge, I wonder? Miguel: How should I KNOOOOOWWW?! (On the last word, Miguel, Jin, and Riven suddenly toppled down a hill while they were looking at the bush. After tumbling down to the bottom, they recovered and focused their vision. Then they see a giant male lizard with. He is the Goanna Lizard, Miwaku Jungle-Forest’s hungry, but friendly, lizard. Upon seeing them, Goanna got a hungry look on his face and, not knowing they are humans shrunk down, began singing, much to Jin, Riven, and Miguel’s concern) Goanna: Check this out I’ve a basic inclination (Miguel, Riven, and Jin ran quickly as Goanna calmly gave chase) Goanna: A very primal need To inspect a vegetation For an egg or a centipede (Miguel, Riven, and Jin climbed up an upturned broken moss-covered tree bark, but Goanna almost caught up with them, only for the three to run quickly and then bump into a snail and then fall down onto the ground with the snail, bumping their heads and making them dizzy) Goanna: I just can’t control this hunger I just can’t seem to cut back (He picks up a nearby branch with his mouth and eats it with one gulp as he approached the dizzy Miguel, Jin, and Riven) Goanna: On my ravenous consumption (As he neared, the snail noticed him and slithered away in a panic. Then Miguel, Riven, and Jin snapped out of their dizziness, noticed him approaching, panicked, and ran away again. After losing Goanna, they then hid themselves behind a bunch of mushrooms with three frogs seated on each of the three mushrooms they’re not hiding behind) Goanna: You’re a welcome little snack If I’m gonna eat somebody It might as well be you (He checked the mushrooms, much to the frogs’ concern, until he found Jin, Riven, and Miguel) Miguel, Jin, and Riven: Uh-oh! (They run again and Goanna gave chase again, making the frogs relieved that they’re not getting eaten, despite being concerned for Miguel, Riven, and Jin) Goanna: Can you dig it? I could see you as a sandwich Or a strange exotic stew (At a stream, Goanna almost caught up with Miguel, Jin, and Riven, only for the boys to jump into the stream and swim down the stream, seemingly losing Goanna. Then, to their surprise and horror, a bunch of leeches emerged) Leeches: Floating down the river Like an oyster in a stew Goanna: (Voice-over) Get funky one time Leeches: He’s gonna eat somebody Goanna: (Voice-over) It might as well be you (As the leeches neared them with blood-thirsty looks, Miguel, Jin, and Riven noticed the way down behind them and jumped to safety, only to land in, much to their horror, Goanna’s tongue) Goanna: You know it Kick it one time (He carried the panicked Miguel, Jin, and Riven to a nearby glen to enjoy his “Meal”) Goanna: Welcome to the food chain (After finishing singing, Goanna pops Miguel, Riven, and Jin in his mouth to eat them when….) Group: STOP!! (He turned and saw the expedition, including Serena and Miguel’s groups, glaring at him while Figment's group, except Figment who is also glaring, just stood there bored-like) Bloom: Don’t you dare eat them! Zazu: They’re not insects or whatever you eat! (Goanna got surprised and confused while Miguel, Riven, and Jin are still in his mouth screaming for help) Goanna: (Mouth full) Hmm? What are you talking about? (Bloom went up to Goanna angrily) Bloom: They’re humans, shrunk down to our size! (Hearing her say that, Goanna slowly realized in shock and he spits Miguel, Jin, and Riven out of his mouth, and the three landed near the group, grossed out by Goanna's saliva that they’re covered in. Popple and the Fearsome Four snickered at their misfortune until the expedition and even Figment dagger glared at them, making them stop) Goanna: I would never eat humans, especially if they’re shrunk down! (Miguel, Riven, and Jin glared at Goanna while they shook and wiped the saliva off of themselves) Jin: (Scoffs) Now you say it. Miguel: But look at those worm-things back in the stream! Riven: They were ginormous! (They turned to Miguel’s group) Miguel: Guys?! Why were they bigger than us?! Sky: This may come as a shock to you, but…. (He tried to think up of a way to calmly answer Miguel’s question) Sky: We were shrunk down. Miguel, Jin, and Riven: (Shocked with “Are you kidding me?!” looks) WHAT?! Sky: Shrunk down. Timmy: Two inches tall, according to the Forest Spirits here. (During the conversation, Goanna just looked on at the group in silence and confusion. Miguel, Jin, and Riven then turned to the Forest Spirits and stormed up to them in anger) Riven: Alright! Which one of you shrank us?! (Daphne and the Winx Club's group spoke up) Daphne and Winx Club's group: We did. (They looked at them with anger in their eyes) Riven: Why?! Musa: Jeez, there’s no need to yell! (Riven, realizing he is yelling, calmed himself) Riven: Okay. Why? Daphne: We had to because the tree that the monster cut down and ate almost crashed onto you and your friends. Serena: That’s what they told us shrunken humans already. Rest of shrunken humans: Yeah. (A short pause, then Jin got sarcastic while Riven and Miguel slowly calmed down even more) Jin: (Sarcastically) Well, thank you for saving us from a falling tree by shrinking us! Miguel: Actually…. (Jin got surprised) Jin: Wait, you’re grateful?! Miguel: Why not? We didn’t realize we almost got killed. (Riven smiled softly as Musa) Riven: And if it weren’t for you and your friends, we would’ve died. (Musa giggled a bit) Musa: You’re welcome. (Jin sighed in agitation) Jin: You really want me to be grateful? After what just hap…? (He noticed Yi walk up to him to calm him and his anger melted away into a calm awkward look) Yi: It’s alright. Jin: Uh, how is it alright? (Finally, Goanna cleared his throat, getting their attention) Goanna: Excuse me? I’m one hungry Goanna Lizard, and I’m waiting to be excused! (Calmly realizing, they nod in an understanding way) Genie: You’re excused. (Imitating a school principal) But stay out of trouble. Goanna: Thank you! (Then he leaves, picking up a banana from a banana bush nearby with his mouth and eating it. The group then resumed their conversation) Popple: Anywho, you humans catch up to anything, do ya? (The shrunken humans answered with a shrug) Shrunken humans: I guess. Amy: Listen, uh…. (They look at her) Amy: Sorry for freaking out on you earlier. Serena: But we were wondering if you can take us…? Well…. Take us to…. Expedition: (Slowly realizing) The Kingdom of Miwaku? (Serena nods) Serena: Yeah. My sisters and friends always wanted to see your kingdom. Serena’s group: Yeah. Amy: Even though my boyfriend and I didn't think you were real at first. Little Russ: That's right. (Miguel’s group, listening to this, became interested in this as well) Miguel’s group: And take us with. (Hearing them, Serena’s group, glad to hear Miguel’s group agreeing to go there as well, agreed) Serena’s group: (Nods) Yes. Them as well. (The expedition thought it over and after they looked at Popple and the Fearsome Four, who calmly shook their heads no with a glare, they then, much to Popple and the Fearsome Four’s calm agitation, agreed) Expedition: Okay. Aladdin: But stay close to us. Genie: (Imitating Steve Irwin) You’ll never know what dangers await. (The shrunken humans got confused at first) Shrunken humans: Dangers? (Serena’s group realized while Miguel’s group remained confused) Serena’s group: (Realizing) Oh, we get it. Satsuki: The monsters of pollution and rot. (The expedition nods) Aqua: They’re called Globlins. Ventus: Led by Xehanort and his generals. Serena: Anyway, we don’t know each other’s names. (Realizing, the group nods in an understanding way and they began their trek. Later, after learning each other’s names, the group continued their trek while Vector spoke up) Vector: It’s funny that you, Peng, love this basketball. Peng: It's a really fun game. Roxy: Andy, guys, you are definitely going to love the Kingdom of Miwaku when we get there. Yi: It’s beautiful. Stella: And if you’re tired of walking, we’ll find you birds to ride on, since you lack wings. (Noticing something nearby, Riku spoke up) Riku: Speaking of birds, I just spotted their nesting grounds. (Noticing what Riku’s talking about, the group entered the nesting grounds and saw a million of robins perched everywhere) Little Russ: That’s a lot of birds. Amy Rose: And if you’re to ride one, you need to pick one and tame it. (The shrunken humans got surprised) Shrunken humans: Tame? Amy Rose: Yeah. Megavolt: You really do catch on. (Looking at the robins nervously and calmly at first while Sora hands each of them a vine-like rope and saddle, they calmly got determined and turned to the expedition for support) Roxy: It’s easy. Just walk up to one gently and gain their trust. Sonic: And when the time’s right…. Shadow: Strap the saddle and vine rope on them. Lea: Got it memorized? (Understanding, the shrunken humans nod while Flora hands some pieces of raspberry to them) Brandon: Just like riding a horse. Miguel: Got it. (Then they cautiously and gently went up to each robin, who noticed them calmly, and held out the raspberry to their respective bird) Quackerjack: (Whispering to Megavolt) This should be good. Megavolt: (Whispering) Indeed. (The selected robins gently went up to the shrunken humans with interest and then at the raspberry) Aladdin: (Whispering) Steady…. (Each of the robins then accepted each raspberry from each shrunken human and ate it. Taking that cue, the shrunken humans, except Miguel and Jin, easily tamed their own robin by strapping their own vine ropes and saddles on their robin while Bubbles giggled a bit) Mei: (Giggles a bit) You’re my robin now. (Calmly amazed by the shrunken humans’ accomplishment, Figment's group were impressed) Figment's group: (Whispering in amazement) Wow…. (Miguel and Jin then tried to do the same thing, but the robins they picked just shoved them aside and peeped at them, much to the group’s concern. Even Figment's group got a little concerned for the two boys) Silver: Stay calm, Jin and Miguel. Terra: You can do it. (Nodding at Silver and Terra, Jin and Miguel got determined again and they tried again, panicking the robins. But this time, they succeeded in taming them by calming the robins down first and then strapping the vine ropes and saddles on them. Impressed, the expedition and even Figment's group watched on in silence) Ron: Now what? Amy Rose: Practice riding them. Tails: To make them move, gently whip the vine rope. Namine: And to make them turn left, tug the left side of the rope. Xion: And vise-versa with the right side. Jessie: To make them stop or slow down, tug both sides. Meowth: That's right. James: Exactly. (Immediately understanding the lesson, the shrunken humans agreed) Serena: It is like riding a horse. (Gathering their courage, the shrunken humans gently whipped their vine ropes on their robin steeds and they took off quickly, much to their surprise. Then using these techniques, they were able to perfect their flying skills. After that’s done, the group knew they must get to the Kingdom of Miwaku) Aladdin: Come on. (Then with that, they began their journey) Coming up: The villains finally catch up to the group and ambush them. But during the scuffle, a certain younger son of Myotismon and Hunter J gets killed off and then the group end up tragically and unexpectantly losing a comrade in the end. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmakes Category:Ferngully/Epic Parodies